Teen Wilderness Challenge
by RawrrStar
Summary: 10 teens. 1 jungle. 1 winner. Hannah Montana/JONAS/Sonny With a Chance/Camp Rock/Another Cinderella Story. You'll have to read the story to see what couples are in it.
1. Teaser

**~Teaser~**

10 teens.

1 jungle.

1 winner.

This is Teen Wilderness Challenge.

Celebrity Edition.

10 teen celebrities battling their way in the Australian jungle to win.

Friendships form.

_Chad, maybe we could be friends..._

Romances grow.

_I love you Portlyn, always have._

Secrets revealed.

_The truth is, I am Hannah Montana._

I'm Santiago Heraldo, and this is Teen Wilderness Challenge.

**Starring:**

Chad Dylan Cooper - Star of the hit tween drama, Mackenzie Falls.

Hannah Montana - Teen pop sensation.

Kevin Lucas - One third of the hit band, JONAS.

Mary Santiago - Professional dancer.

Mikayla Austin - Teen pop sensation.

Nico Harris - Star of the hit tween sketch show, So Random!

Portlyn Murray - Star of the hit tween drama, Mackenzie Falls.

Shane Gray - Lead singer of the hit band, Connect 3.

Sonny Munroe - Star of the hit tween sketch show, So Random!

Tawni Hart - Star of the hit tween sketch show, So Random!

* * *

**If the name of this fic sounds familiar, I got it from a Hannah Montana episode. Y'know, the one where she's promoting the perfume and Jackson auditions for TEEN WILDERNESS CHALLENGE. That's where I got it from. ;]**

**Should I do this? It's based off I'm a Celebrity, Get Me Out Of Here! **

**Except I'm Sinead-ifying it. Because I forget how that show goes.**

**kthnxbai.**


	2. First 5 teens

**BLAHH. I decided to start Teen Wilderness Challenge. ^-^**

**

* * *

**

"Hello, and welcome to Teen Wilderness Challenge: Celebrity Edition." Santiago Heraldo held up the microphone as he stood in front of the camera.

"My name is Santiago Heraldo- but you already knew that." He winked and pushed his hand through his gelled black hair. "10 teen celebrities are on their way to this camping ground in the middle of the Australian jungle for 3 weeks. You guys choose the winner. **[A/N: I'll have the poll, I'll explain it at the end of this chapter] **5 teens will enter today, 5 tomorrow."

"So enough chit chat, let's welcome in our first celebrity camper!" He yelled with happiness as he pointed to the wooden bridge.

"Welcome...Shane Gray!"

**Shane's POV.**

I looked at the bridge in front of me. It was like 100 feet off the ground or something. I was really really REALLY regretting taking up this offer of going on Teen Wilderness Challenge. I'm not even a teenager, I'm freakin' 19! I started walking on the bridge. Holy crap, this thing looked like it was gonna collapse with me walking across it. I gulped and kept walking. Then I stopped. "OH CRAP I FORGOT MY HAIR PRODUCT!" I screamed and put my hands on my head. My hair would probably go crazy by the time I left this jungle. Then I heard laughing. Probably Santiago Heraldo. He hated me. When I _finally _got across the bridge there was nobody there. I continued walking and I found myself in the middle of a camping ground. There were tents put up. I looked around. No hair product. Damn. I sat myself on a log bench thingy and started swearing to myself.

**Third person POV.**

Santiago started laughing like crazy into the camera. "Wasn't that rich, people? Shane Gray being freaked out because he had no hair product? Hilarious." He stopped laughing and put on a serious face. "Now welcome our next celebrity camper.." He pointed to the bridge again.

"Welcome...Chad Dylan Cooper!"

**Chad's POV.**

I, Chad Dylan Cooper, was going into the jungle. I was going to win it, I knew it. The public loved me! Of course they'd vote for me to win. At least...I hope so. I heard Sonny was gonna be on this thing too. I don't know how but; people love her too. Probably more than me! How's that possible?! Just because, y'know, she has pretty hair..and she's always so happy..and she's cute. Stupid cute. Making me do stupid things. Bleh. I started walking across the bridge. I wonder who's in the jungle... When I got to the camping ground, I saw someone very familiar sitting on a log. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Shane." I said while he looked up at me and glared back. "Long time no see."

I remembered that he used to date Sonny and that he dumped her. Thankfully I was there when she got dumped (it was over the phone) so I got to give her a hug.

"I know." He said in a bored voice. How could Shane be bored of me that quickly? I'm Chad Dylan freakin' Cooper for Chad's sake! He got up and his eyes narrowed.

"I'm gonna win, Cooper. Got that?" He whispered with a threatening voice. I raised an eyebrow and stood on his toe. I enjoy violence.

**Third person POV.**

Santiago gasped and started laughing again. "Did you see that? The puppy shover has turned into the Shane Gray shover!"

He smirked. "Now welcome our next teen..."

"SONNY MUNROE!"

**Sonny's POV.**

I looked around at the jungle. It was...wow. It was beautiful in a way. I started walking across the bridge with a big grin on my face. I couldn't wait to take part in the challenges and make new friends! I knew I wouldn't win but still, it was about the fun, right? I hoped some cute guys would be there too. I hated being single sometimes. I got to the end of the bridge started walking into the camping ground. I heard voices. Familiar voices..

I ran into the camping ground and grinned. "Hi guys! My name is Son-"

I stopped and my jaw dropped. In front of me were the two guys I hated most. My ex, Shane Gray, and my stupid rival, Chad Dylan Cooper.

They didn't look very welcoming either as they both crossed their arms and glared. Chad looked stupid as he glared at me. I couldn't help but wonder if it was a fake glare.

I glared back. "Shane. Chad."

"Sonny." They said in unison. This was scaring me.

**Third person POV.**

"Can you say _awkward?"_ Santiago pulled a face at the camera with his microphone still in hand.

"Anyways, welcome our next teen... KEVIN LUCAS!"

**Kevin's POV.**

"I'm ready, I'm ready." I started singing that song from Spongebob. Why was I thinking of Spongebob in a jungle? Oh well. I was scared to walk across that bridge...it looked scary. Maybe it was haunted. Dang, I wish I had my safe zone right now. But it would be weird dragging a bed to Australia. So, I started walking across the bridge. So far I haven't been possessed by angry voluntary firemen ghosts. But you never know. Ooh, do I have to eat bugs? Bleh. I'd much rather eat chocolate tacos. I started drooling as I walked off the bridge. I tripped over a rock as I went into the camping ground. I heard laughter. Why were people laughing at me? I pouted and someone helped me up.

"Are you okay?" The voice sounded worried. I looked up. It was Sonny Munroe from my favorite show, So Random!

I got up quickly and swept the dirt off my shorts. "Yeah I'm okay."

I started looking around and spotted Chad Dylan Cooper and Shane Gray too. I gasped and started jumping around with excitement.

"Ohmygodohmygod YOU'RE CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" I yelled with excitement and shook his hand quickly. He pulled away.

"What the hell?" He asked and exchanged glances with Shane Gray.

I then shook Shane's hand and he laughed nervously.

**Third person POV.**

Santiago raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then...welcome our next teen for today, Mikayla Austin!"

**Mikayla's POV.**

I smoothed my braids and started walking across the bridge. Nothing was gonna stop me from losing this contest. Especially if Hannah Montana would be here too. I HAD to beat her. I hated her so much. I waved my arms into the air as I ran off the bridge and into the camping ground.

"Hello fellow teens, your favourite singer is here!" I yelled and grinned with self satisfaction. I saw that Kevin Lucas, Chad Dylan Cooper, Shane Gray and Sonny Munroe were here.

Those losers. I was totally gonna beat them.

* * *

**MEH. I'm too lazy to write anymore. And gah, I have no idea if I have school today. I am so confused. FML.**


End file.
